When, in the course of development, man started to stand up and walk on two legs there is one part of the body, which, even up to today, has not fully adjusted to this change. As, in ancient times, man divided his body weight between his four legs, the support system of his body could well cope with the load on it. It is different for man today: he regularly has to bend down from a height, often with a heavy load on him. Everybody can understand that the lumbar region, which always has to act as a hinge, cannot well cope with it. An enormous torsion load on the lumbar and pelvic vertebrae lends them to easy injury. However, man has to learn to live with his lumbar region and to support its functions as best as he can. The most efficient way to keep one's back in good condition is to prevent any injuries and degenerations by strengthening the muscles supporting the spine. This way, it is possible to transfer any load from the vertebrae to the muscles supporting them.
Another way to take care of one's back is to work in a position which is as friendly to the back as possible. Also in this respect, as the entire concept of working which sitting was non-existent, the ancient man was in a better position than modern man. Today, most work is performed in a sitting position. When working while sitting, the back often has to be in a bent position impacting load on the lower back.
True, modern ergonomic chairs support the back well, but not enough. Therefore, a chair is continuously being developed, with the latest result being the saddle chair. In its design, the idea of support for the back has been disregarded; instead, the idea is to lend the back as good a posture which does not at all require a support element on the back of the chair. The chair works for some people, but it has not gained extensive popularity. The reason for this is that it is impossible to work at a desk for a whole day with a straight back.
The purpose of the invention presented here is to show a solution to sitting in a bent position.